Vidas e Espíritos Por Trás dos Bastidores
by Lady-Liebe
Summary: Um dia no set de Vidas e Espiritos. Tudo começa com a falta de um personagem... Obrigatória leitura de Vidas e Espíritos! Spoiler do capitulo 7!


VIDAS E ESPIRITOS (POR TRAS DOS BASTIDORES) Mais uma tarde de trabalha no estúdio Terra Média S.A. No galpão 8, uma voz soa ao megafone...  
  
- Vamos começar com a gravação! Todos aos seus postos! Elhorir e Estel, parem de rolar no chão! Cena 1, Tomada 1! O exilamento de Legolas! Entra Thranduil!!! - Iraci  
  
(silêncio no set...)  
  
- Entra Thranduil- Iraci  
  
(...)  
  
- Pelo amor de Deus! Alguém vai atras do Thranduil! - Iraci – Eu sou diretora e autora! Vocês querem que eu resolvo tudo???  
  
(...) - O camarim está vazio! – um dos ajudantes volta – Ninguém sabe onde ele está. O que a gente faz agora??  
  
- Eu tenho uma leve desconfiança de onde ele pode estar. – Iraci – Ou melhor, com quem ele possa estar!!  
  
Os pulsos dormentes começavam a incomodar! A cabeça doía ! Os olhos abrem lentamente vasculhando o ambiente estranho! Uma caverna úmida e fria! Ele jurava que agora pouco estava em seu camarim! Lembrou que foi abrir a porta. Então tudo ficou escuro. O cabelo caía no rosto, foi tirar, mas seus braços estavam amarrados nas costas. Tentou ficar em pé, mas escorregou no chão úmido. Ouviu um riso.  
  
- Onde estou? - Thranduil  
  
- Por que essa é sempre a primeira pergunta? - uma voz vindo das sombras  
  
- Quem é você? - Thranduil  
  
- Segunda pergunta!!! – a mesma voz  
  
- Dá para sair das sombras e vir me soltar! Eu Thranduil, rei de Mirkwood ordeno que você se revele. - Thranduil  
  
Uma garota sai das sombras. Ele tinha certeza que a reconhecia de algum lugar...  
  
- Você é uma garota humana! – Thranduil - Eu não acredito que eu caí numa cilada dessa. Me solta agora! Ordeno que você me retire dessa caverna.  
  
- Você acha q é quem para me dar ordens! E essa garota humana tem nome! Senhora Liebe para você! - Liebe – E isso não é uma caverna. É o cenário da caverna do Gollum. Dá para desconfiar pelas espinhas de peixe espalhadas no chão.  
  
- Espera um minuto. Eu sei quem é você! Os hobbits vim reclamar, que tinha alguém comendo o lanche deles. Além de usar os produtos deles para cabelos cacheados. – Thranduil – Você aparece numas fanfics descuidando dos pequenos.  
  
- Eu? Descuidando deles. – Liebe – Você acha que é alguém para falar de descuido? Quem foi que largou o filho? Exilou o coitado? Deixou ele sofrendo? Quase definhando?  
  
- E o que você quer comigo afinal? - Thranduil  
  
- Eu vim aqui fazer o que outros não podem fazer!! - Liebe - Ou você acha que ia sair impune depois de tudo que fez com o Leggy querido!  
  
- Eu não acredito nisso! Presa por uma fã desmiolada - Thranduil- Eu não devia ter aceitado o convite da Iraci! Aposto que isso também é coisa dela.  
  
- Ela não tem nada com isso! Até tentou me convencer que você é um cara legal, que suas ações tem motivo, blá, blá, blá! – Liebe - Mas eu tenho uma visão diferente dela! Acho que você merece sofrer um pouco.  
  
- Olha! Eu só aceitei para conseguir mais doações de Valinor - Você acha que é fácil manter um reino no meio da Floresta das Trevas? Você tem noção do que eu gasto com detetização, por causa daquelas malditas aranhas? Mirkwood não ganha nada desde que filmaram "Aracnofobia" lá.  
  
- Não tem desculpa – Liebe - O Legolas sofre por sua causa do mesmo jeito! Não tem dinheiro que pague isso!  
  
- Você acha que é fácil liderar um povo. Elrond, Galadriel e até o Círdan tem anéis mágicos! E eu? O que eu ganhei? - Thranduil  
  
- Ganhou um cinto de pérolas do Bilbo! – Liebe mostra língua  
  
- E para que isso serve?? - Thranduil  
  
- Acessórios com pérolas estão com tudo nessa temporada. - Liebe - Se você não quer, é só dar ele para mim!  
  
- Então está combinado! O cinto é seu! - Thranduil- Você me solta! Todo mundo sai feliz!  
  
- Você também podia me arranjar um encontro com o Leggy! - Liebe  
  
- Está doida, eu deserdei ele, mas ele ainda é meu filho! - Thranduil - Eu não vou deixar ele com uma garota humana, maluca, igual a você!  
  
- Você fez o pobrezinho sofrer! Sabe o quanto ele chorou esse tempo todo nos braços do Elrond??- Liebe  
  
- Tudo é o Elrond! Você sabe o que é sofrer porque o seu filho gosta mais de outro? Só porque ele pode curar caspa e feridas de espectro! - Thranduil  
  
- Não quero saber! – Liebe – Você é culpado pelo sofrimento dele!  
  
- Sei, então vai atrás da Miyoru, de "Como um pássaro"! Ela está detonando meu filho também!  
  
- Ali é diferente! Ela não faz por mal! Ela não percebeu que o Leggy esta amarradão! Ele arrasta um balrog por ela. Eles formam um casal lindo!  
  
- Também, ele não faz nada. Nem se declara! – Thranduil – E depois fica chorando pelos cantos.  
  
- E a culpa é de quem? – Liebe - Você traumatizou tanto o menino que ele não consegue tomar uma atitude agora  
  
- Sei! Agora o que acontece em outras fanfics e nos livros é minha culpa! Vai me culpar também pela morte do Boromir e do Thorin? Pelas loucuras de Feanor? Vai falar que fui eu que quebrei a Narsil?- Thranduil  
  
- Eu vou te amarrar na Montanha da Perdição. Quem sabe uma águia como seu fígado? Também posso de dar de presente para uns trolls, brincarem com você. Posso também lambuzar você com mel, depois soltar no Pântano dos Mosquitos! Já sei, eu vou...  
  
A caverna é invadida por uma claridade. As portas daquele set de filmagem são abertas. Liebe e Thranduil fecham os olhos, desacostumados com a claridade.  
  
- Eu sabia que isso tinha dedo seu – Iraci – Desamarra ele Liebe.  
  
- Mas... - Liebe  
  
- Sem mais nem menos – Iraci – Anda logo com isso!  
  
Uma Liebe emburrada desamarra um elfo mais emburrado ainda. Thranduil mexe devagar com as mãos que estavam em estado de dormência. O elfo sai do estúdio com arrogância.  
  
- Você escapou dessa vez – Liebe sussurra.  
  
- LIEBE! – Iraci – Não ache que eu esqueci você. Tem noção do que aprontou??  
  
- Eu achei que ele merecia uma lição! - Liebe  
  
- Nós não conversamos sobre isso? – Iraci – Esqueceu que eu gastei um domingo no ICQ? Achei que você tinha entendido! Até chamei você para assistir as filmagens. Você prometeu que ia se comportar. Prometeu não confrontar o Thranduil, ...  
  
- Não chegar no Legolas, não espiar o camarim do Estel, não aprontar com os gêmeos, ficar grudada em você o tempo inteiro...- Liebe começa a enumerar as condições.  
  
- Eu vou dar mais uma chance! – Iraci – Promete se comportar??  
  
- Prometo!! Palavra de escoteiro! - Liebe  
  
- Vamos logo! Estão nos esperando! - Iraci  
  
Ambas voltam para o outro set. As filmagens prosseguem. Liebe não fala nada. Super concentrada num livro que achou no caminho. Intitulado "Magias e Feitiços". De vez em quando mexia num notebook na sua frente.  
  
- Lendo alguma coisa interessante Liebe? – Iraci – E porque o notebook ligado??  
  
- Ainda não descobri o que eu quero. – Liebe – O autor tinha que escrever em quenya? Demoro um século para ler! Toda hora tenho que fazer uma consulta na Valinor!  
  
- E o que você quer tanto descobrir?? - Liebe  
  
- Eu quero saber se vodu funciona em elfo... – Liebe –O que você acha Iraci?  
  
- LIEBE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fim!!!!! 


End file.
